1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cellular wireless communications and, in particular, to rate-adaptive Multiple Input/Multiple Output (MIMO) communication techniques using multiple transmit and multiple receive antennas.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an ever-increasing demand for high-speed wireless data services. The present invention increases the data rate of a high-speed wireless data service operating in a multipath environment. Increases in the data rate result in cost reductions as a result of the ability to provide the enhanced service (data rate) with the same bandwidth (spectrum) rather than having to consume additional bandwidth (spectrum).